Learning your Place
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Phil Brooks finds out that AJ Lee is a true psycho, because she was trained the best in Matt and Jeff Hardy. The three devise a plan to finally show Phil that he belongs to them. Jeff/Punk/AJ/Matt. WARNING: Hardycest. SLASH!/Het! Junk. I promise it's better than it sounds, I hope. Please R


Title: Learning your Place

Pairings: Jeff Hardy/Phil Brooks/AJ Lee/Matt Hardy

Rating: Mature

Warnings: M/F/M/M, M/M/M, M/F, Semi Non Consensual sex, language, Bondage, BDSM, Drug use, Rape, etc.

Summary: After Raw in which AJ Lee lays one on CM Punk before shoving him through a table, she leaves him a note/key card in his bag.

Disclaimer/A/N: I own nothing but the writing, the idea was pitched to me by chocolateclipse RealSheady wanting a Psycho!AJ Lee/CM Punk/Jeff Hardy fic where AJ pushes them into having sex so here it is. I added Matty as well, can't leave him out!

JNHPJBAJLMMH

Phil Brooks groaned as he walked to his locker room. Raw had long since ended and his body was absolutely killing him, especially his head from when it collided with the thin black mat covering the concrete floor of the arena. AJ Lee, the little devil that she was decided to be a bigger thorn in his side than usual when she came skipping happily to the ring during his once tag team turned one – on - one match.

When neither himself nor Daniel Bryan paid her any mind, she decided to yank out a table from under the ring, set it up close to the turnbuckle, climb up the ring post and threaten to jump off and put herself through the table. Daniel had pulled away from whatever submission he was attempting to lock on Punk and rolled to the outside telling AJ 'no!' and it didn't seem to have an effect on her decision.

When Phil had realized what was happening, he climbed out onto the ring apron on the other side of the post AJ was on, blocking her path to the table, telling her 'don't jump', but it only made her climb higher up. As AJ climbed to the second rope, Phil stood up on the bottom rope, where she grabbed him and rather roughly, yet quickly kissed him, before smiling that psychotic smile she was quickly becoming known for and shoving Phil off the post, into Daniel and threw the damn table, cracking his head on the floor as he landed.

'I can't believe she actually fucking kissed me…' Phil thought to himself, grunting as he went about getting out of his sweaty gear so that he could shower, get back to his hotel room and rest up for Smackdown tomorrow night. Phil rushed through his shower, quickly lathering up his hair with shampoo and conditioner, washing it out as fast as he could. After he washed his body, he shut the shower head off, grabbing his towel and quickly towel drying his short dark locks, dragging the rough towel along his upper body before wrapping it around his slim waist, grabbing his stuff and exiting the shower area. He walked over to the bench where his gym bag sat next to his neatly folded clean change of clothes, shoving his shower essentials into his gym bag carelessly.

He was alone in the locker room so if he had felt like taking his time, he could've, he just didn't feel like it. He wanted to get the hell out of the arena to attempt to get some damn sleep for once. He quickly went about drying off, and threw his clothes on, making sure to put on deodorant and a little bit of cologne. He pulled his shoes on, tying them and then began to pack all of his belongings into his gym bag, stopping as he came across an envelope with his real name written neatly across the front of it.

He swallowed as he picked it up, looking around the locker room, seeing that nothing had changed since he'd hopped in the shower, and he was certain it wasn't there before he went in. He studied it, feeling something rectangular in the corner of the envelope that didn't feel like paper. Phil frowned as he opened the envelope, taking out two items, one was a folded piece of paper, and the other was a hotel room key card. Phil unfolded the paper and began to read the short note, also addressed to him.

It read:

_Phillip… I know you're sore, that was quite a fall, wasn't it? But please meet me in my room. We're staying at the same hotel, so it's not completely out of your way. Here's a room key, just let yourself in. Room 523 on the 5__th__ floor. Don't keep me waiting._

_~ AJ_

Phil sneered at the note. 'Who the hell did she think she was? Who the hell does she think she's dealing with? I'm NOT her bitch! She can't tell me when and where to meet her, especially after her little show out there tonight. Kissing me, then shoving me through a fucking table, then she has the audacity to tell me not to keep her waiting! I'll show AJ I'm NOT her bitch!' Phil thought to himself, feeling his temper start to rise as he shoved the note and key card into his back pocket, quickly shoving the rest of his shit into his bag and zipping it up. 'I'll fucking show her' he thought yanking his bag over his shoulder, grabbing his WWE Title and exiting the locker room walking with a purpose to his car, intending to get to the hotel as fast as he possibly could to finally tell AJ off.

The drive to the hotel was pretty quick, and Phil counted his lucky stars that for once he didn't get pulled over. He made his way into the lobby, walking quickly so he could avoid being spotted by members of the WWE Universe. He loved his fans but he didn't want to be mobbed at the moment considering the mood he was in. AJ's little note just made his mood and temper that much worse. He huffed angrily as the evader took forever, reaching over to push impatiently at the button.

"Take forever why fucking don't you" He hissed under his breath as the doors slid open with an addible 'Ding'. Phil growled as he shuffled inside, again thanking his lucky stars the damn thing was empty as he reached over and jabbed the number '5' on the number tab for the 5th floor, watching the doors slide shut. He closed his eyes as he thought about the way his night had gone, making him clench his fists in anger. He couldn't believe the nerve of that… psycho!

A psycho was exactly what AJ was, getting emotional when he'd missed her match due to being on the phone with his younger sister, it's not like he and AJ were dating or anything even remotely like that! Then for AJ to interrupt his match, and feign throwing herself threw a table JUST for his attention, kiss him on the lips and in turn shove him threw said table was… Phil's eyes shot open at the same time the elevator doors swung open on the fifth floor.

Phil growled inhumanly as he snatched his bag up off the floor swinging it over his shoulder, holding his WWE title close to him as he stalked through the hallways looking at the door numbers as he did so. He yanked the paper and key card out of his pocket, looked at the room number. '523'. He glanced up seeing '518' and sneered, continuing to stalk through the halls, not even considering the possibilities of whether or not this was a potential trap orchestrated by Bryan and AJ to get an advantage over him for the Money in the Bank pay per view coming up.

He was much too pissed off to even think straight at the moment as he stopped in front of room '523', taking a deep breath and pressing his ear to the door, hearing no sounds inside the room. He swallowed hard before he shoved the key card into the slot, watching the little light turn from red to green, followed by the sound of the locking mechanism unlocking itself.

With another deep breath Phil shoved the door open. "AJ! AJ come out now this shit isn't fucking funny." He snarled walking into the room and kicking the door shut behind him. A quick sweep of the empty suite turned up no AJ. Phil growled and dropped his gym bag, lying the WWE Championship on top of it.

"Shhh… Phillip I have neighbors, please quiet down." AJ called gently walking over to greet the angry Chicagoan who merely sneered down at her. She looked up and offered him the "Innocent" smile she was also quickly becoming known for as she placed her hands gently on his forearms, leading him into the kitchen where she had to have been when he first walked in the suite. "Now I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to come here and I'll explain that" AJ started but Phil raised a hand cutting her off with a glare.

"Yeah I want answers to that question, but if we're going to be honest, and we're going to talk, then I'll throw out that that is not the only question that I want answered" Phil stated firmly as AJ looked down at her feet before looking back up to meet his angry yet confused gaze, nodding her head. "Okay… I'll answer whatever questions that you may have, but first…" AJ started walking over to grab two cups filled with dark liquid, sitting one in front of Phil. "It's just Pepsi, I know you're straight Edge" She murmured nodding her head slightly. Phil narrowed his eyes as he glanced at both cups in AJ's hand, looking at the one she pushed in front of him.

"No… uhh uh I want that one." He said motioning to the one AJ kept for herself. "Don't trust me?" AJ asked as Phil glared at her. "After what happened tonight, do you blame me?" He asked snarling as AJ blinked before she shrugged her shoulders and swapped cups with Phil. "Okay… fair enough… Whatever." She muttered taking a sip out of her cup as Phil watched her. He slowly sipped from his cup, noting that she was truthful, that it was just Pepsi, motioning for AJ to talk.

AJ led them to the front room, as Phil followed keeping his cup close to him, not allowing his guard down, both of them sitting on the couch. "Okay I asked you to come here, because I wanted to apologize for what happened out there, I felt really bad about it when I got to the back. I'm sorry" AJ murmured softly as Phil took another big sip of his Pepsi before he sat it down and turned to face the much smaller brunette.

"Why'd you do it? Why on earth were you going to jump through that fucking table? Is… Was… Was it all a damn ploy, a plan between you and Bryan or what? I'm confused here AJ… I really don't know what to fucking think anymore…" Phil murmured placing a hand on his forehead, feeling his head still throbbing from when it hit the floor, thanks to the young woman seated next to him. A couple minutes passed by as they sat there, Phil waiting on his answer and AJ looking as though she were deep in thought or contemplating her answer.

"I mean… it makes sense… are you just… are you fucking playing with me… are you playing my emotions because Daniel told you to, is this some kind of… I mean…Is it a ploy? Are you guys doing this shit to fuck with my head or what?" Phil asked again, babbling as he felt his vision starting to blur slightly, blinking his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision to no avail. AJ scooted closer to Phil and rubbed his shoulder gently. "No it wasn't a plan between me and Bryan. I promise it wasn't." She answered truthfully as Phil squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and reopening them, feeling his vision getting fuzzy, knowing that something just wasn't right about this.

"Phil?" AJ asked softly as she noticed him closing and reopening his eyes, blinking them furiously. Phil groaned feeling like he was about to vomit as the room started to spin slightly, pressing his palms against his eyes, rubbing them. "Punk?" AJ asked again as Phil groaned feeling a sleepy like sensation coming over him, as though he hadn't just slept the night before.

"Phil? Are you okay?" AJ asked leaning closer to the WWE Champion, before she grabbed him, knocking his palms away from his face and kissed him roughly. Phil groaned into the kiss, weakly nudging AJ away from him, as he attempted to stand up, succeeding in doing so. "What the fuck was… that wasn't just Pepsi… AJ?" Phil asked as he backed away from her, everything going fuzzy and getting darker. AJ smirked as she stood as well, backing Phil up against the wall, shoving her thigh in between his, grinding it against his crotch rather possessively despite the major size difference.

"AJ… What did… what's… in… that… what?" Phil slurred as the drug started to take effect on him, making AJ's smirk deepen. Her plan was working out well and that pleased her. Phil was fumbling around, trying to put distance between himself and the psycho he thought he was falling for at one point. All he knew was that she'd lied to him, hurt him and now she'd drugged him for some reason that was beyond him and he knew he had to get the hell out of this room.

AJ grinned as Phil began to lose control of his arms and legs, giving him the Jell-O effect. "You… lied… to… me…" Phil mumbled out as he fell back against the wall. AJ smirked shaking her head. "No I never lied to you! And that's rude of you to accuse me of such a thing, you'll pay for that later Phillip, I assure you of that. I not once lied to you. You simply did NOT ask the RIGHT questions" She hissed with a smirk as she stalked closer to Phil.

Phil blinked hard, his vision going hazy and his gaze blurring as he blinked in a failed attempt to clear it and fight off the drug's influence. He glanced up seeing AJ's grinning face as two much larger forms came up behind her just and as his vision started going darker he saw the smirking faces of two men he never thought he'd see again. Two men he hadn't seen for nearly four years almost. As Phil Brooks started blacking out, feeling his weakened body falling forwards, he was caught and held up by none other than Matt and Jeff Hardy.

Matt smirked passing the unconscious body of Phil Brooks to his younger brother Jeff, who eagerly wrapped his arms around the younger male, holding him tightly to his chest, leaning down to scoop him up; lifting him off the ground and gently laying him on the bed momentarily, petting his head softly as he turned to finally address the smirking AJ.

"Well done AJ… you learn quick. I'm proud of you baby" Jeff murmured smirking as his slid his hand into her brunette locks, tangling it and pulling her close to him, leaning down and picking her up. AJ in turn wrapped her legs around Jeff's slim waist, her arms sliding themselves around the Enigma's shoulders as she smirked at him.

"Told you I had it. He's predictable, way too trusting, and weak minded. He'll be so easy to break down. It's going to be so much fun breaking him, making him our bitch… making him learn his rightful place… where he's always belonged… with us." AJ murmured seductively, an evil, almost maniacal gleam in her eyes as Jeff licked his lips smirking at her.

"I'm getting horny just thinking about watching you and Matty at work… I want to see you both fuck his tight little ass at the same time… We should triple team his hole… I brought my toy I wanted to use on him." AJ giggled making Matt smirk over at her as Jeff pulled her firmly against him.

"You're so evil. I taught you well." Saying this Jeff claimed AJ's lips in a rough bruising kiss, his tongue forcing entry to her mouth, beginning to tongue fuck her throat making AJ moan wantonly into his mouth as she began grinding her center against Jeff's hip. Matt quirked his lips at the scene before him, watching his younger brother press AJ back against the wall and practically dry fuck the much smaller form. Jeff growled thrusting his hips and shoving his jean clad raging hard-on into AJ's short shorts, making the young woman throw her head back in pleasure as she felt him through the thin material.

AJ dug her fingers into Jeff's hair, tightening her legs around his waist, moaning as she broke the kiss, feeling Jeff's lips and tongue attacking her sensitive throat. "Fuck Jeffy… Mmm… can't wait for you to be inside of me… you're so fucking hard right now…" She hissed as Jeff sank his teeth into her throat making her squeal in pleasure.

"I can't wait either… you're going to get it so fucking hard" Jeff moaned into her neck as his hands took on a mind of their own, feeling AJ up, shoving his hand under her shirt, pinching her nipple before rolling it into a hard nub; repeating the actions for the other one as well. AJ threw her head back against the wall, moaning like a wanton whore; bringing a satisfied smirk to Jeff's face. Matt cleared his throat loudly, getting both Jeff and AJ's attention.

"Yes?" Jeff asked slightly annoyed as he glanced back at his older brother. Matt rolled his eyes at the tone of Jeff's voice, knowing that when Jeff got horny… he hated to be interrupted once he got started. "The drug only lasts so long, we gotta move him, and his stuff out of here, and remain inconspicuous." he pointed out as he glanced over at Phil's unconscious form on the bed, looking so innocent that it was so hard not to strip him down and fuck him that instant.

Jeff bit his bottom lip, glancing back at his unconscious victim lying on the bed, knowing that Matt was right as usual made him slightly more annoyed then he had been. AJ cupped his cheeks, forcing Jeff to meet her gaze. "Matty is right. We don't want to throw all this hard work away for nothing less than owning him. If he doesn't learn his place tonight, it'll be much harder dealing with him in the long run. So just wait for a little bit longer… then you can have me… Phillip and Matty…" AJ murmured as Jeff chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully before smirking. "Okay. Deal." He murmured stepping away from the wall allowing AJ to get back on her feet, walking over to the bed, grabbing Phil's roughly by his un-gelled hair.

"Let's get this bitch out of here so I can finally fuck his tight ass…" Jeff hissed pulling Phil's unconscious body over his shoulders as Matt grabbed his bags. "Let's go" He mumbled back as AJ opened the door, peeking down the hall before turning to face the Hardy's.

"Coast is clear" She murmured bubbly as she led them to the stairs, quickly maneuvering their way down without being spotted. AJ led them quickly out the back door, to the rental car Jeff parked close by. Matt popped the trunk, shoving Phil's bags inside, moving out of the way so Jeff could shove Phil in next, and taking a bit of time to make sure he looked comfortable before slamming the trunk shut.

"AJ. Go check out of your room. You won't be needing it." Matt murmured as AJ smirked and nodded, skipping away to the front lobby to do so. Matt was right, she never took her luggage up there anyways. She got the room for one reason and one reason only, that being so that Phil would feel more at ease when she led him along.

Actually, two reasons, the second one being that she insisted on doing this her way, and that being drugging Phil, rather than Matt and Jeff's idea of abducting Phil after he left the arena. The original plan had been to wait it out in the parking garage, and when Phil showed up, Matt and Jeff were going to jump him, and she would drive the car as the Hardys held him down in the backseat. They were dead set to so it their way, but AJ absolutely insisted that she do it her way, because she had to teach Phil a lesson. Jeff, always happy when his pets took initiative, had asked AJ what she had in mind for Phillip.

AJ remembered simply smirking up at Jeff and batting her eyelashes sweetly at him, murmuring that she'd only need a strong date rape drug and a couple cans of Pepsi to get the job done, asking if he could get them for her.

Jeff had grinned, kissed her roughly then whispered in her ear "Don't worry sweetness… I'll get that taken care of." With Jeff, AJ always seemed to get her way, he could never for the life of him, deny her a thing since he'd trained her. Matt had helped but, Jeff was the one that pretty much spoiled her, Matt was an asshole at times though AJ still loved him dearly.

After she checked out, she met back up with her Hardy's. Matt was driving as usual; sometimes that man was such a damn control freak! Jeff was seated in the passenger seat so that meant AJ had to sit in the back, riding bitch… Matt smirked back at her as she climbed before he sped off into the night, all three of them hell bent on changing Phil Brook's life forever.

End of Chapter 1

Yes I'm back. Please take the time to leave me a review, letting me know what you think. Btw the way be sure to be on the lookout for an update to Sexual Tension, and a few Junk one-shots! I've been busy, but I've still been writing. This is a new fic, it'll be a short story maybe 4 chapters at the most if not 3, chapter 2 is already half written, let me know what you guys think of it! ~ Cal


End file.
